wdfefandomcom-20200213-history
Money in the Bank 2015
|} 'Money in the Bank 2015 Pre-Show:' 'Backstage, Renee Young is with Stephanie McMahon. She said that no Authority members will be at ringside for Seth Rollins match tonight. She said that Rollins knows the risk of losing the Championship when he accepted this match with Ambrose.' 'Backstage, Lars is with Danny Jackpot, Cody Rhodes, Konnor, Viktor and Summer Rae. He says that tonight they head to war, they all face different opponents but they cannot fail. He vows to take down Punk and make him regret the decision of coming back to the WWE. Cody says he will make sure to walk out as the Money in the Bank winner just in case something happens in the match with Punk. Danny says he doesn't care about winning as long as Oshujax ends up in the hospital. Konnor and Viktor promise to make yet another example out of The Motor City Machine Guns and says they are not going to be celebrating tonight. Summer says Angel is a bit delusional if she thinks she can win the Championship from her, but she will enjoy destroying Angel tonight. Lars says they are warrios and a pack, and tonight they will succeed. They owl together as Lars and Summer Rae kiss.' We go to commercial. 'Backstage, Renee Young is with Ryback. Ryback talks about his match with Big Show and he promises that he'll retain his championship.' 'Backstage, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose are talking. Reigns said that after tonight, he'll tell Ambrose when he's cashing in the Money in the Bank briefcase.' We go to commercial. 'Backstage, CM Punk is with Andersen, Oshujax, Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin and Angel. Punk says tonight they are in different corners but they need to stand together. He promises to make Lars pay for all the suffering he has ever down to each and everyone of them and vows to win the World Heavyweight Title. Andersen laughs and mentions that if he wins Money in the Bank, Punk might not be champion for very long. Punk laughs, shakes the hand of Andersen and welcomes the attempt and the challenge. Oshujax says tonight Danny will learn the true meaning of power, when he spears him off the stage of Money in the Bank. Sabin and Shelley say that this is their last chance to prove they were the righfull champions at Extreme Rules. They vow to win the Tag Team Titles and bring justice to the Tag Team division. Angel says tonight she is going to end the reign of Summer Rae as the ruler and champion of the Divas Division, nothing is going to stop her. Punk says tonight they are not family or pack but they have common enemies and as long as they stand, they are going to be in danger. Andersen says he knows his brother, better than anyone and he is not going to quit but he is going to bow down to them once they control the WWE. ' End of the Pre-Show. Money in the Bank 2015 Main Show: '1) During the match, Orton went for an RKO, but blocked and Reigns hit a spear. Bray Wyatt ran into the ring and pushed Reigns off. He then hit Sister Abigail to Reigns. Sheamus crawled into the ring, he climbed the ladder, but Neville started to climb the ladder. They exchange right hands on the top of the ladder, but Sheamus shoved him down by his hair. Sheamus won the Money in the Bank briefcase.' '1) After the match, Sheamus celebrates in the ring as we go to replays.' We go to commercial. '2) After the match, medics and referees check on Angel for a possible concussion, since she is not moving as Summer celebrates on the ramp.' We go to commercial. '3) Before the match, The Miz walked out, he played the crowd and says that he moved away from here to go to Hollywood. He said that soon he'll became the next Intercontinental Champion. He joins the commentary for the next match.' '3) During the match, Big Show missed the KO punch and Ryback went for the Shell Shock. Big Show blocked it and hit a KO punch to Ryback sending him to the floor. Big Show sent Ryback into the ring, Miz jumped Big Show and hit him with the microphone. Big Show wins by DQ.' '3) After the match, The Miz poses over the Big Show as Ryback leaves with the Intercontinental Title and we go to replays.' We go to commercial. '4) During the match, Shelley and Viktor fought on the rope as Sabin threw Konnor out of the ring. Sabin grabbed Viktor by the legs as Shelley kicked him in the head. Sabin connected with an Electric Chair. Shelley took advantage and grabbed the titles for the win.' '4) After the match, Shelley and Sabin celebrated with the titles and the crowd as Konnor was on the outside in shock. We go to replays.' We go to commercial. '5) After the match, Owens was staggering around the ring with Cena in there waiting for him. Cena pointed at the fans that were giving them a standing ovation. Cena handed Owens his NXT Title back. Cena extended his hand and Owens shook it. Then Owens kicked him in the stomach. Owens grabbed Cena outside the ring and gave him a Powerbomb on the side of the ring apron like he's done in NXT so many times. Owens went back in the ring to grab th US Title, which he held up in the air. He tossed the US Title down. Doctors and referees were tending to Cena while Owens walked back looking proud of what he did.' 'Backstage, Renee Young is with Dean Ambrose. He wondered what kind of animal does she take him for. Ambrose had the WWE Title on his shoulder saying that he took the title because he was sick of things and that he had to take what was his. He talked about standing up for himself saying it's about respect and he's going to leave as WWE Champion.' We go to commercial. '6) During the match, Oshujax fought Danny on the stage, the two exchange punches but Oshujax ended up spearing him off the stage. Cody reached for the briefcase but Andersen jump from the ropes to the ladder and avoided some punches from Cody. Taker pulled both of them off the ladder and grabbed them for the double Chokeslam but they avoided the hit and connected with a double superkick. Andersen speared Cody in the ring and climbed the ladder. He retrieved the Money in the Bank briefcase for the win.' '6) After the match, Andesen grabbed a microphone and laughed at the whole situation. He says now he has a weapon in his arsenal that he can use against Lars and taunt him for the rest of his life with...he said: "You cost me the title at WrestleMania, now I'm going to haunt you with this briefcase..." He celebrates in the crowd as his music plays and we go to replays.' We go to commercial. '7) During the match, Lars grabs the World Title and goes to hit Punk with the championship but the lights go out. The lights came back on and Sting is standing behind the World Champion. Lars turns around and goes to punch Sting in the face but he blocks the hit. Lars backs away but Punk turns him around for a roundhouse kick. The crowd goes nuts as Punk picks him up and connects with GTS. Sting wakes up the referee and he crawls to the make the pin. He counts...1...2...3...Punk is the new World Champion.' '7) After the match, Konnor, Viktor and Cody make their way into the ring but Punk escapes the ring and celebrates in the ring. Sting stands alone in the ring. He howls as the crowd cheers on. The lights go out and come back again and no one is standing in the ring. Cody, Konnor, and Viktor check on Lars as Punk continues to celebrate with the fans.' 'Backstage, Seth Rollins was walking. Kane walked up to him to say that the future is history. J&J Security were behind Seth laughing and they walked away with Kane. Stephanie McMahon said that the weight of the entire company rests on Seth's shoulders. She said if Ambrose wins the WWE Title then they'll have nobody to blame, but him and she left. Triple H did his coach speech about how this is what Rollins wanted to stand on his own two feet. Hunter told Rollins to "show them" repeatedly and to show them that he is Seth Rollins, the WWE Champion. "Show them. Show them all." Rollins was fired up as he walked towards the ring alone.' We go to commercial. 'Back from the break and Michael Cole announces Roman Reigns will face Bray Wyatt and Danny Jackpot will face Oshujax in a "I Quit"match at Battleground.' '8) During the match, Rollins tossed more chairs onto Ambrose, who was buried under a ladder. When Rollins tried to climb, Ambrose climbed back up. They battled at the top of the ladder. Both guys had the title and they fell off at the same time with Rollins ending up with the title in his hands.' '8) After the match, Rollins posed with his WWE Title while JBL put him over for doing it on his own. Triple H showed up looking like a proud coach as he raised the hand of Rollins. Ambrose looked frustrated in the ring. Jojo came out to the stage and asked Rollins if he any thoughts. Rollins said: "I told you so! Hahaha! Nobody can hang with me. I am the best this company has to offer and I'm the greatest WWE Champion of all time." The showed ended with Rollins holding the WWE Title like the prized possession that it is.' End of the Main Show.